ACTG 175 is a randomized, double-blind study designed to determine the relative efficacy of monotherapy vs. combination antiretroviral therapies for prevention of disease progression in HIV-infected patients with early disease. The study will enroll 2100 HIV infected patients without AIDS and with CD4 cell counts of 200 < 500/mm+. At least 50% of the patients enrolled will be antiretroviral-naive.